fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOL: Laussa Dynasty
History The Hodi Talk Shortly after its inception, Solaere had still gathered many nations and races from various planes. One of these groups was from an unknown plane that had the misfortune of completely crashing into Solaere, destroying it and sending many of its inhabitants into the sea or for the few lucky ones, Hodi. Hodi at the time was the only continent, a vast wasteland with little life past scorpions and the occasional oasis. After a few thousand years, two cultures developed the Talk and the Haida. Both were equally powerful, but Talks zeal and favour from the gods had allowed it many victories over the small bodies of water upon Hodi. After many more thousands of years, the two nations had garnered massive populations, constantly starving due to the growing shortage of water - when something interesting happened. Strange men in crimson garbs, bearing brass gauntlets had carved a path through Hodi, forming the Izzet Circle - led by the famed immortal mage Tcherin Kine. His influence brought magic into the fighting, the once untapped mana wells below Hodi began to spring. Trees grew in weeks, water seeped and spread, animals came from the ground and had begun a natural order immediatly. These resources led to an unbridled amount of fighting, with all three factions barely holding against eachothers new technology and edges, the Enclave War had begun. The Enclave War During the Enclave war, the few families ambitious enough had begun to create seperate identities for themselves, most notably the Laasun and Afim families who also had famous generals in the family, such as Kohl Loalasun and Heg af-Afim. The war had lasted many years, forests were mulched into spears for the militia, fires for the smelters and energy for the mages, vast oceans were boiled to generate incredible storms that wiped entire cities in minutes, most animals were almost completely extinct from Hodi due to the constant hunting and skinning that feeded the immense economies and cultures that had fought the war. The Laasun themselves became one of the few families willing to end the bloodshed and it is thought by many that this why the Enclave War ended. During the waning years, the Talk had begun to lose what little ariable soil they had left and pleaded to the gods to allow them total victory or nothing at all. The Plane Wave In an instant, and with no warning - Hodi had begun to split, the sky went dark as a massive wall of dark blue crashed against the fragmented Hodi, hugging the little stretches of land with the waves cold embrace - Ealae pierced the clouds, lightning crashed upon the few islands left - her voice quiet, but all encompassing. She told the nations of Hodi that their transgressions upon her home are unforgiveable and that they would be punished. Behind her many beings appeared, a dark mist seeping from nowhere revealed five large figures with ten behind them - the gods. After an entire year of cold waves, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and the migration of the sky continents. Solaere finally settled and Ealae had left once again. Families of Blood The few Talk left were the families who had asked for the gods forgiveness, and received amnesty from their divine judgement. One of these families, known as the Laussa had accepted the will of the gods and created a nation not born of war, but of peace and understanding. After many hundreds of years, the Laussa had discovered the continent of Haisjhan. Its high sea walls had saved it from sinking during the Plane Wave and past these mighty cliffs laid a haven of life untouched for many years, though after many attempts at properly creating cities within the jungle had failed - the Laussa decided to form mighty Cliffcities, famed fortresses known for their near impenetrable nature. Early on, many of the families lived in harmony, developing trade routes that looped around the many islands that surrounded Haisjhan. The local islands were held by various Lords, most of them supportive of the Laussa dominion, others had begun to rebel by disrupting trade with un-marked pirate junks called Red Ships. This would eventually backfire upon the rebellious lords when the Laussa had offered these Red Ships much more then the lords had ever. forming a mutual bond which eventually developed the Crimson Corsairs, slavers that continue to run rampant under the blessing of the Dynasty. During a short period of aggressions, the first civil war upon Haisjhan had started - between the greedy, but militarily supreme Sruio and the enterprising Heluio. This war pulled in many of the other minor island lords and Laussan families - but eventually ended when the Sruio had made an allliance with a new nation - the Ahoman. After the water, the Ahomans and Laussa had expanded each others economy to immense levels - though later on this would be a significant factor in the War of Traditions. Peace and technological advancement had reigned for many hundreds of years, various subcultures formed called the Families of Blood. At this time, the Laussa had developed their kingdom into a rich oligarchic faction when red-sailed ships had docked, bringing a fine black powder. War of Traditions Divine Merits Contemporary Era Geography The Laussa hold dominion over the continent of Haisjhan, a fairly small continent near the western side of Solaere. It has a rich diversity of flora and fauna, most notably the Asjhan baloths and Hokl hellkites. It resembles a large basin, with a large ring of high cliffs guarding the rich interior from the waves and weather. Within the basin is a strange weather pattern restricted to the inside of Haisjhan, which has a simple pattern of two days of Sun followed by a day of heavy rain. This has allowed the large basin forest to grow to immense heights, with the inner most trees growing taller than the cliffs surrounding it. Typically Laussa cities are built on the beaches and cliffs outside the interior, but a few cities have managed to expand over and into the less dense outskirts of the interior, allowing incredibly ariable farmlands typically made into terraces. Outside of the cliffs hold many statues of various beasts, many extinct - though the ones that represent currently non-extinct races have not been worn down by the waves yet, while the extinct ones had. During the Spring and Fall, the Laussa beaches rise for indescernable reasons, allowing rich, ariable farmland that grows various plants faster than on the cliff terraces. During the Summer and Winter, the beaches fall again, starting the trade season as most docks upon Haisjhan can only properly operate when the beaches have receded. People Population Laussa population is comparatively smaller then all of the other major nations and even some secondary powers, but what it lacks in raw workforce, it excells in industrous professionality. Almost all Laussa are born into a job, blacksmiths sons carry freshly cooled blades to the bucket, seamstress daughters hold up the cloth. Even military service is hereditary, those who were born to soldiers would die as soldiers as it was thought that skills ran in blood. Besides Humans, the dynasty comprises of many other races - most notably the graceful Ehl, brutal Kohlmerje, intelligent Cephalids and Mais-Pangollian forgemasters. Of the Human populations, it mostly comprsies of the Jhan, Mais and Ahom peoples. The Jhan have Religion Languages Government Administrative Divisions Executive branch Legislative branch Judicial branch Heraldry Economy Resources Currency Ships and Transportation Military